powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Passing the Torch, Part 1
Synopsis Hexica's mother visits and tells her to capture Susie and the rest of the rangers will fall. When Claire and Susie are attacked by Pirahantrons, Nicole Holden's younger brother, Andy and his new friend, Jon Phillips come to help them. Meanwhile, the Flamite monster attacks Hunter, Jasmine, and Trey while they set up their campsite. Plot As Hexica sleeps in her quarters on the Subcraft, she is visited by her mother Mama H, who is not happy at her daughter's incompetence and calls her a failure to the family name. She orders Hexica to redeem herself by destroying the Power Rangers, or else she'll be working at the eyepatch factory. When Hexica asks how, Mama H hammers it in deep: "Remove the leader... the rest will fall like dominoes". Out in the mountains, Susie and Claire are driving out to meet with Hunter, Jasmine, and Trey for a camping trip. The reason for the camping trip was for the team to spend time together before they go their separate ways in the fall, while Susie returns to school for her senior year. Elsewhere on a cross-country bus, a young teenage boy is listening to his portable radio, annoying all the other passengers until a another teenage boy nearby tells her to turn the volume down. The boy has a British accent. As the two strike up a conversation, they introduce themselves to each other as Andy and Jon. Jon is heading to Sierra where he'll be attending a Tennis training camp, while Andy is heading to Riverside to after attending basketball camp. He revealed that his older sister, Nicole left for college. Back with Susie and Claire, Hexica has sent Piranhatrons out on motorcycles to chase their truck and capture Susie. The two Rangers are forced to head off-road as the fishy fiends stay in hot pursuit. Claire jumps out to safety and drops her Turbo Key while Susie keeps the Piranhatrons focused on her as she escapes, but they blow up her truck and knock her out. At a nearby rest stop, Andy hears the battle and runs off to investigate, ignoring Jon's reminder that the bus is getting ready to leave. Hexica, having spotted the other Rangers camping, sends out a pair of Putra Pods and the monster Flamite in order to keep them from coming to Susie's rescue. While Trey and Jasmine bicker over setting up the hammock, Hunter spots movement in the bushes and follows it only to be ambushed by Flamite. Nearby, a Putra Pod hatches and attacks Trey and Jasmine. No longer able to stall the bus driver, Jon decides to stay behind and look for Andy. He finds him near Susie's blown-up truck, and they soon see Claire being harassed by the Piranhatrons. Andy runs to help her with a reluctant Jon following. They are attacked by another group of Piranhatrons before they can even get close to her, but they prove surprisingly capable of fighting them off to Claire's amazement. However, none of them are paying attention to the Putra Pod that is hatching. At the campsite, Hunter gets his Turbo Key knocked away by Flamite and struggles against his grip. Jasmine and Trey trip up the Putra Pod in their hammock and run to help him, but their Keys get kicked away as well and they are forced to dodge Flamite as they retrieve them. In the desert, Andy, Jon, and Claire join together to fight the Piranhatrons but are unable to save Susie as the Putra Pod drags her away. And in a hidden cave, Hexica cackles in triumph as the leader of the Power Rangers is delivered to her. To Be Continued... Story In teh Night Hexica was sleeping until her mother Mama H reddem her to destroy the team leader for her failures as hexica excepts it. {Theme Song} "Shift into turbo! Go! "Mighty engines roar Turbo charges for more Strife is all it's for! Go! Power Rangers! Whoa! Episode 12: Passing the Torch Part 1 Out on the Mountains, {Jasmine} i'm so excited that we all agree to have a camp out on the Mountains before we leave for College {Trey} yeah i'm so excited to be with my girlfriends {Jasmine} not i am about you my Boyfriend {Hunter} yeah i'm excited to go with Claire while Susie is going to have a great senior year at High School {All} Susie! {Trey} oh my we've been so excited that we're doing our own ways in College we forgotten about Susie {Jasmine} yeah and Susie is going to go to her senior year {Hunter} Alone!, In a Cross Country bus a young teenage boy is listening to some music and annoying the passengers, {Andy} hey can you turned your music down is annoying the passengers {Jon} oh sorry i didn't know hi i'm Jon {Andy} Andy is nice to meet you Jon so where are you going {Jon} i'm going to Sierra to take a tennis training Camp where are you Heading {Andy} i'm returning to Riverside from Basketball camp {Jon} why are you returning to Riverside {Andy} cause that's where i was born and when my Big Sister Nicole have left for College. Back at Susie and Claire, {Claire} Susie are you going to be sad to go to your Senior year alone {Susie} um maybe but i'm also sad to miss you guys when you go for College, On their way to the camp site they we're attack by Phirhantoms as Claire was righting The Truck explosed and one of them captured Susie and Claire try to save her then Andy and Jon came and help her fight those creeps, at the Camp grounds Hunter, Jasmine, and Trey we're fighting Putra pods while fighting they have retreat, Meanwhile, Andy, Jon and Claire we unable to save Susie in a Cave Hexica have Susie hanging for her life and MAMA H put a Vortex around her for her destrustion. To Be Continue... Trivia *This was the first appearance of Andy Holden and Jon Phillips. *None of the Turbo Rangers appear morphed in Part I. * Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2